


Heat

by Passions



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in his math hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Destiny was hot. They were desperately in need of power and flying through another star. Given that this was Destiny’s main method of refuelling, it wasn’t often an inconvenience. The problem lay with the drones that seemed to be following them throughout the Universe. They had appeared every time Destiny dropped out of FTL and each time they appeared sooner and sooner.

The ship was about as repaired as they could make it after their last run-in with the drones, but they were headed into the closest situation they’d been in yet.

Rush had been able to correct Destiny’s route so that she dropped out of FTL almost at the edge of the star they needed for fuel. The scanners had picked up drones in the area, but they, for some reason, were on the opposite side of the star from where Destiny had dropped out. Destiny had been able to reach the star before the drones could do significant damage, but they were going to be out the other side of the corona with nearly ten full minutes on the clock before they could jump to FTL again.

Rush had no idea what they were going to do next time they needed to refuel. If the drones were already this close, next time they’d be right on top of them. But that could be dealt with later. Right now he was focused on dimming any amount of power he possibly could, and there was little enough to reduce. Movement of the crew was restricted so that they could shut down the life support to some of the extraneous areas. The air purifiers were programmed to their lowest setting - they took up a fair amount of energy and slightly stale air wouldn’t be a huge concern for the few hours it took them to get safely through the star, past the drones, and back into FTL. Finally, life support was reduced so that most of the lights were shut off and the temperature regulation was allowed to go lax. Destiny’s shields, and the little life support they left running, kept the temperature at manageable levels, but to say it was uncomfortable was an understatement. Especially to a man from Glasgow.

He hid away in his corridor, both to work on calculations and in hopes that being further inside the ship would mean being cooler for longer. It took half an hour for him to concede enough to the heat to remove his waistcoat, and another half hour saw the removal of his brown over-shirt. He managed to hold out for almost forty-five more minutes after that before giving in and removing his undershirt. It wasn’t like many people ever visited his corridor anyways.

As soon as he thought that, of course, the doors slid open to reveal perhaps the person he least desired to see at the moment. Belle French, his pretty little assistant, came into the hallway wearing her customary jeans and … little else, save for a lacy bra. She had removed her shoes and socks as well as her blouse and Rush was having a very hard time not staring.

Her bra was lovely, to be sure, pale blue with lace detailing, but it was the skin showcased he was having a hard time looking away from. She was flushed from the heat, the red tinge to her usually creamy skin only making her soft breasts and softly rounded stomach look even more intriguing than they might have been otherwise. Rush couldn’t help but imagine what she might look like flushed, not with heat but with pleasure, lying beneath him, begging him to do anything he wanted. Begging him to please her. And he would only be too happy to comply. 

Rush forced himself to look away from her skin and back to her face, intent on ignoring the erection now straining at the front of his jeans. Thankfully she was looking at the equations covering the walls and chattering away and seemed not to have noticed his preoccupation with her person.

Half-listening to her and making the occasional agreeable-sounding grunt, he mentally forced his reaction down and had some degree of success. 

He had no idea how much time had passed since she arrived, but she had put her hair up in a messy bun at some point. She was going on about something to do with Australia. Lucky girl was probably used to this sort of heat, having grown up there. He wasn’t really paying attention as she spoke about the beach, he’d managed to get the constant image of her without a shirt out of his head and was trying to focus on how to solve the problem of their next fall out of FTL, but his attention was caught again by movement in his peripheral vision and suddenly he was completely fixated on her again.

She’d taken her bloody jeans off and tossed them against one of the support pillars! And if he’d had a hard time not staring before, it was going to be bloody impossible now. Not to mention his cock was never going to deflate after that display. 

Her legs were soft and as pale and flushed as the rest of her. Her knickers were the same pale blue as her bra and also made of lace. They looked like tiny shorts and he was probably lucky they covered as much as they did, little though that was. They followed the curve of her beautifully rounded arse perfectly. 

Everything about her was perfect. She was gorgeous curves everywhere. The curve of her neck to her shoulders, her shoulders over her slender arms, her back down to her hips and arse and down over her thighs, knees and calves. And that was only the back of her. She turned towards him and smiled and he was bombarded with even more. Her smile as it curved into a smirk, her throat down to her chest and delectable looking breasts - they would fit perfectly in his hands - , again over her hips and soft stomach and down - . He could see the dark patch of her curls hidden by the lace of her knickers and his brain stuttered to a stop. He knew he was gaping like an idiot but he couldn’t seem to help himself as his mouth watered, wondering what she might taste like.

“Something wrong, Nick?”

His eyes snapped back up to look into hers and she was smirking - laughing - at him. He growled and turned away sharply. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re wearing?”

He could still hear the grin in her voice, though he refused to look at her. “It’s almost thirty-five degrees celsius. At this temperature jeans are not only unnecessary, they’re unhealthy. You should probably take yours off too.”

He just growled and ignored her. There was no way his jeans were coming off. This damn erection he was sporting was visible enough without removing the layer of heavy fabric concealing it.

She didn’t speak again and he managed to hold out almost another fifteen minutes before the heat became too much and he removed his jeans, keeping his back to Belle the entire time. Thankfully she let him be and he devoted himself to his equations, erasing bits with his arm and replacing them with something new, again and again.

“Nick?” she called, sometime later. He looked over his shoulder to see her staring at the wall opposite his. The erection that had flagged a bit in the last … however long … was back with a vengeance as soon as she spoke. He gritted his teeth and moved to stand behind her where she couldn’t see the evidence of his lust, keeping back far enough so she wouldn’t be able to feel it either, gods forbid.

“Aye?”

She jolted at the sound of his voice so close and turned slightly to smile at him before turning back to the wall and pointing with her piece of chalk. “It looks like you’ve got a few symbols changed around. The Ancient symbols, I mean.” Of course she meant the Ancient symbols. That’s what she did. She certainly didn’t have a clue what his physics symbols meant. Well. Perhaps a small clue. She’d been working with him quite a while now, something must have brushed off.

“See here,” she pointed, “That means ‘water’, not ‘wave’.” She stepped forwards slightly to rub it away and when she stepped back into place it felt like she was that much closer to him. “And this,” she pointed again, “This means ‘beam’, but I think you want ‘light’.” And again she was back, slightly closer. Was her voice huskier or was that just him? “And this here. You’ve written ‘vessel’, but I think you want ‘ship’.” 

Rush forced himself to ignore her proximity for a moment to focus on his wall. His Ancient was quite good. Not as good as hers, perhaps, but still exemplary. And he damn well knew the symbol for ‘ship’. He’d used it constantly since boarding Destiny. He looked around and found some other ‘mistakes’. None of which seemed to be in his handwriting. She had changed them. But she couldn’t mean to sabotage anything. Even if she’d not told him, they were simple and obvious mistakes that wouldn’t cause much damage to anything he did. And she had told him about them.

Which meant what? And why did she suddenly seem so close? He’d made sure to leave a good foot and a half of space between them, but now she was close enough that they were almost touching. It almost seemed like she wanted him near her? But why?

Perhaps if he played along he’d get some more cues.

“What else?” He asked, and when in the hell did his voice get that deep and husky? But a wave of heat that had nothing to do with the ship washed over him when he watched her shiver at his words.

She pointed and mumbled again, moving to ‘fix’ another thing before stepping back and she was definitely closer now than she had been.

He allowed her to go through the cycle again, but this time when she stepped back towards him, he stepped forward, pressing himself against her with his hands wrapped around her hips. She gasped and arched back into him. He shuddered at the sensation of so much of her skin rubbing up against him.

“Did you come here with something specific in mind, Miss French?” he whispered against her ear.

She moaned and the sound travelled directly to his cock which he pressed more tightly against her backside. Only his boxers and her knickers were keeping them from touching skin to skin and he desperately needed them gone. At this point he couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t lusted after his pretty little assistant - the only person he ever managed to be really civil with - and knowing she wanted him just as much was cranking him up tighter than he ever could have imagined.

He pressed his mouth to her throat, dragging his lips and tongue over as much of her as he could reach as she arched back into him, panting heavily, thrusting her hips back against him to gain some degree of friction.

He let his left hand keep hold of her hip while his right slid around over her belly and down into her knickers.

Fucking hell but she was soaking for him, and hotter even than the ship they were in. He let his fingers trace over he outer lips before moving to circle her clit and finally plunge into her. He let two of his fingers continue thrusting in and out of her tight channel as his thumb rubbed over and over the little bundle of nerves at the top of her sex. Her mewls and whines as she thrust forward against his hand were the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard. He wanted as much of their bodies in contact as possible, but it just wasn’t tenable with the air temperature as high as it was.

He nibbled and sucked at her throat, leaving a lovely bruise before moving to whisper in her ear.

“Are you sure about this, Belle?”

She nodded frantically. “Yes Nick! Please, please!”

And fucking hell, who was he to deny her? “Bend over, love.”

She moaned and went to comply with him, stopping short of putting her hands on the wall. “Your equations, Nick!” She was keening and shifting frustratedly, but she stopped in worry of ruining his work. As if he had any reason to question her perfection.

“You’re far more important, love. I can fix them later.” He put his hand on her back and pushed slightly. She instantly bent over, bracing her hands against the wall and arching her hips back towards him.

“Please, please, please. Nick!”

He couldn’t be bothered to take the time it would require to remove their underwear so as quickly as he could he pulled himself from his boxer and pushed her knickers to the side. He couldn’t help but take a moment to admire that her flush seemed to stretch even to the skin of her sex, covered in the sheen of her arousal.

She whimpered and rocked back towards him and he took a second to line them up before pushing into her in one long stroke, hissing as his cock was surrounded by tight, wet heat. He wasn’t go to last long, and from the sounds she was making, neither was she.

He held tightly to her hips as he pulled out and thrust back in, both of them moaning in unison every time his hips met her arse. He could already feel is orgasm building in his spine, but he didn’t know how to help her along. Draping himself over her to reach her clit would be too much heat for both of them. He was hurriedly racking his brain when he felt her fingers stroke over his cock as he pushed into her again.

“Fuck!” He cursed. Clever girl was touching herself because he wasn’t able to. Bloody hell, he wished he was watching her. The thought of watching her touch herself, bring herself pleasure, was making him dizzy with desire and he was so close to coming. He thrust deeper and harder and apparently it paid off because suddenly Belle was screaming and clenching tight around his cock.

He only managed a couple more thrusts before thrusting himself deep and spilling himself inside her with a low groan that might have been her name.

As they came down he pulled out of her, both of them groaning at the touches to very sensitive bits, and moved to sit on the floor against the wall, pulling his boxers up to cover his now-softening cock. The metal of the ship was still comparatively cool and it helped to resettle his mind a bit. Belle stretched out on the floor beside him, running her fingers over his hand. He wanted to touch her as well, hold her tight in his arms, but that would have to wait until they were clear of the star and back in FTL where they could restore the proper amount of temperature control.

He was breathing deeply with his eyes closed, focused on the small movements of Belle’s fingers over the back of his hand, when the first explosion came and Destiny rocked. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at Belle who was already sitting up and getting her jeans on. 

“Drones.” She said. “We’re out of the star.”

He nodded. “We’d best get up to the Bridge. Colonel Young is going to want - ” He was cut off as the radio somewhere in the vicinity of his jeans crackled to life.

“Rush.” Young’s voice came through. “We need you up on the bridge. Now.”

Rush grinned sardonically and started to pull on his jeans and boots, followed by his shirts and waistcoat. When he looked up again, Belle had her lower lip caught between her teeth. 

“Is this - uh … Are you okay with … maybe doing this again sometime?” she asked. She asked. As if someone like him would ever turn down an opportunity with someone as beautiful and talented as her.

He stepped closer to her and tipped her face up to his, leaning down to capture her lips and lick into her mouth possessively. When he pulled back she seemed almost starstruck. An expression he was sure would match his own. 

“Aye. As long as you want, this is something I’m okay with doing … anytime.” He grinned. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy. Long before Gloria had died, certainly.

She beamed up at him and he couldn’t resist pulling her into another kiss, only pulling away when his radio crackled on again and Young barked his name through it.

“I imagine, after all this is done, I might need a shower.”

Belle grinned. “I’ll meet you there.”

He nodded and ran out of the hallway, up to Young and the Bridge to get them past the drones and safely into FTL again.

After all. He had a shower date to keep.


End file.
